This background description is set forth below for the purpose of providing context only. Therefore, any aspects of this background description, to the extent that it does not otherwise qualify as prior art, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the instant disclosure.
Electrical connectors often employ internal busbars to separate an external connection to an internal connection on a circuit board. The busbars may be secured to the circuit board by soldering. When torque is applied at the external connection (e.g., a ring terminal), some of the torque may be transmitted to and received by these soldered areas, which may result in the solders breaking.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.